Not on my watch
by FadamForever
Summary: "C'mon. It'll be quick" "No! Stop! He' already mad at me as it is" Adam/Fiona pairing. Dark fic. Rated M for violence and foul language, and some inappropriate scenes. Potato 3!*
1. Chapter 1: Adam what the hell!

**|\::/|**

"Adam what the hell?"

"What?"

"What? Were you not here when Fiona walked in?"

"Yes I was."

"What the fuck?" Bianca flailed her arms up in the air. Then, it hit her.

"Your still dating her aren't you?"

"No, and I'm hurt you accused me of this!"

"Then why is she so upset?"

"I don't know. As a matter of fact, she cheated on me."

"So," Bianca said mischievously with a sly grin on her face, "It's alright if I do this?" Bianca re-positioned herself onto Adam and captured his lips before he could say yes. He easily returned the gesture, before noticing someone walking in. He reluctantly once again pulled apart and they both groaned. Fiona was once again standing at the door.

"Adam, can- can I talk to you for a second?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Please? It's important." He looked at Bianca who rolled her eyes and nodded.

|\::/|

"What?"

"How could you just go and do that?"

"Because we're not together anymore."

"Adam…"

"Fiona, you lied to me! I know everything you told me was a lie!"

"How," Fiona took a breath. "How did you?"

"You forget, I know you. Because I spend time with you."

"Adam please. I love you. I can't. I can't lose you."

"No Fiona! You can't just-" Fiona crashed her lips onto his, and hoped Adam would return it. And he did. Bianca was watching this entire time. She let a tear drop from her face, but she knew this was how it had to be. It was just right! She knew she couldn't have him. She wasn't worthy.

AN: THIS STORY COMES RIGHT AFTER THE OTHER!


	2. Chewing surprise flavored gum

Not on my watch. Chapter 2: So this must be it.

"So, tonight never happened."

"What?"

"I saw you two out there. You both looked happy and you had your eyes closed in the kiss. I'm not going to come in between that for an impossible love. I know when to back off. Im not stupid. Im Bianca."

"Im Adam. Nice too meet you." Bianca hit Adam in the arm.

"So anyway, on a better note, go get your princess, Casanova."

"Cool. Hey B,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No Prob. Hey Adam,"

"Yes?"

"You forgot you gum."

"I wasn't chewing gum."

"You are now." Bianca crashed her lips onto his as a warm goodbye. She knew she could only let her have him if she could have this one kiss. She pulled away, waved her hand, smiled, and slammed the door in his face. "Now that _that's_ over." Bianca returned to the couch to continue what she was originally working on.

|\::/|

"So you and Marky…" Adam took a gulp. "It was just _one-_night-stand, right?"

"Yes. Adam Im so sorry."

"And it's never going to happen again?"

"Never. But…but one thing worries me…"

"He didn't…Use a….Did he?" Fiona shook her head violently and started crying.

"Oh my God. Im going to kick his ass!" Adam grabbed his coat anf Fiona watched with watery eyes as he slammed the door.


	3. You're kidding me

Not on my watch: Chapter 3: You're kidding me.

|\::/|

"Hey!" Adam yelled at Marky, who was sitting on top of a crashed and broken but working white Nissan. Marky looked up from his silver Ipod touch 4g, and smiled a canine at the tall young man. Adam frowned as he stopped in front of him. Marky sat up and chuckled.

"So you must be the lady's' lady. _Madame Adam!_" Marky laughed. Adam only smiled as he threw his fist back and punched Marky an uppercut to the jaw. Marky fell back and hit his head on the cracked windshield, thus knocking the windshield through. But that was the least of Adam and Marky's problems. Marky continued to stumble backwards into the seat, and the unconscious form of Marky seemed to be passed out like a drunken driver in the drivers' seat, which had been turned on and obviously not on park. Marky's foot stepped on the gas pedal, thus thrusting the car into Adam's torso. Adam launched onto the hood of the car and landed on top of Marky. Adam, though in excruciating pain, stumbled and scurried to take control of the car. Surprisingly, the car had enough gas to get them both to the hospital. Adam hit the break hard, throwing both of them into the steering wheel and dashboard. Adam quickly opened the door, which fell of as he swung it open, and picked up Marky. He tossed Marky in the back and turned the car back on. He raced to the hospital and was luckily crystal-clear of cops and constables along the way. He parked near the emergency and picked up Marky. He held him while limping and whimpering in pain. Right when he walked into the hospital, the nurse ran to him and yelled for another nurse. The nurses got Adam a wheel-chair and a stretcher for Marky. Nurse Melinda, Head nurse and VP of Saint Marks Hospital, Wheeled Adam to his room and quickly began the IV's as Adam's pulse began rising and dropping quickly. Soon, Adam was under a bright light and drifting in and out of consciousness, as the doctors worked on popping his arm back in place. Adam Yelped in rage an extremely loud, painful, long scream as Doctor. Erwin Karr twisted his arm forward.

|\::/|

"Hurry! He's not much time!"

"His pulse is rising!"

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"_Rookies._" Doctor E.K mumbled. "Not if its going too fast, too high."

"So what are we supposed to do? We've gotten all the glass out, stitched his open wounds, clean the blood, and put his left arm and right leg into casts. We've fixed his internal bleeding, and healed his fractures. He should wake up in 30 minuets. Then?"

"Then we wait and see what happens." Erwin put his hand on Keith's shoulder.

|\::/|

"Ok, Adam, you have A sprained knee-cap and ankle, broken arm, but besides that your fine."

"What? But I got hit by a car!"

"Yes, but, Ma'me-"

"Excuse me?"

"Uh…Ok…Well thanks to the protective binding to your chest you wear, you took minimal damage."

"Uh-"

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I have some news about her." Adam scoffed at the nurse.

"Well?"

"She seems to have a little memory loss but not a lot. She probably wont even notice she's missing something."

"Hey, Doc?"

"Yes Adam?"

"Im a boy. Transgender. Thought I'd let you know" Adam waved his hand.

"Sorry, son."

"Its cool."

"Alright. Your free to go when ever, lad."

"Thanks."

|\::/|

"Adam! What happened to you?"

"What?"

"Your Arm!"

"Oh. Marky."

"Adam. What'd he do to you?"

"Seriously?" Adam chuckled. "You should see the other guy."

"Adam…"

"Calm down, all I did was knock em' out."

"Adam! You could've gotten hurt!"

"But I didn't!"

"But you did!"

"Whatever. I got you this." Adam handed her a thin rectangular box. It was the magic wand that made men disappear in three minuets. The dreadful test no teen wanted to pass.

"Well…Here goes. Wait for me?"

"Till the end, love." Adam smiled. Fiona walked in but didn't lock the door.

3 MINUETS LATER

|\::/|

Fiona unlocked the door holding the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Well?" Adam asked nervously.

"I….I haven't looked. Im too scared."

"Want me to?" Fiona nodded. Adam slowly took the test from her hand and flipped it over.

AN: Cliff hanger with a nice lengthy chapter for being MAJOR MIA. Sorry! Me and Fadam_Roxs are in a contest so be sure to review on your thoughts guys! Love to here em', good or bad!


	4. Chapter 4: Can't think

**Can't think.**

Chapter 4.

"Well?" Fiona said nervously. Adam swallowed. He didn't know what to say! To be happy or sad...

"P-positive..." Adam went silent as he slid down the bathroom wall. A tear rolled down Fiona's cheek but Adam didn't move. He couldn't stop staring at the test.

"Adam, can you please say something?"

Adam ran a hand through his hair and stood up. Fiona watched as Adam dropped the test to the floor, grabbed his coat and left.'

/||::||\\

Fiona laid in bed sobbing as the memories of earlier today played in her mind.

'Is he mad at me? Does he hate me? What can I do?'

These thoughts played in her mind and she couldn't answer them alone.

AN short chapter, but I'm going to be updating at least once a month :/


	5. Chapter 5: Are you there?

**Are you there?**

Chapter 5:

"Call me back. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's me again. Call me, if you're not busy."

"Adam, please answer me…"

"…"

Adam listened to each voicemail. He couldn't talk to her right now. He was afraid he'd do something he'd strongly regret. He wouldn't be able to live with himself- he couldn't be able to live with himself if he did. He just needed to think. To breathe. To calm down.

And he knew just how.

/||::||\\

"Pick up Pick up Pick up!" Fiona cried.

"Hey, you've reached Adam! Call me back later and leave a message!"

Fiona sighed. She couldn't do this alone! But that was just it- she couldn't do what alone? She had no clue what was happening; the world seemed to be moving so fast! Who could she call, could she go to, now that the only person she trusted couldn't look her in the eye? Fiona took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found the correct number.

"Hello?"

AN: Ill be posting a lot today, to make up for not posting, which is un fair to the very few Fadam lovers left. And the very few actually reading this. Thanks! 3


	6. you find strength in others pt1

**You can find strength in those you least expect it.**

Chapter 6:

Adam walked down the street as the skies darkened playing 'So cold' By Breaking Benjamin on his IPod. He put the hood from his jacket down and let the rain hit his hair as the thunder hit. He didn't care. Adam loved the rain, it was so soothing and the water was so cool. He held the black desert eagle in his right hand and the silver hunting blade in his left as he walked down to the abandoned church.

/||::||\\

"Hey, do you have a second to talk?"

"I'm a tad busy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… its alright…" Fiona sighed as she stood up and slid on her shoes.

"You sure? It doesn't sound like nothing…"

"Yeah. I was just bored. I'll call you later."

"Alright, bye sis."

"Bye Dec." Fiona clicked the end button on her phone and walked outside her condo.

"Looks like it's going to rain… but I have to do this…"

/||::||\\

Adam put on the sound proof head phones and aimed his gun. His own personal shooting grounds. Adam built it in the far end of the church- somewhere no one but him could find it. He had to be careful though; the shots were loud and the police station was nearby. But shooting made him feel good, and how would he hunt? He couldn't go far or else he wouldn't make curfew.

Adam didn't hear the gate open and close as he fired.

"Fuck!" Adam yelled as he whipped the blade out from his pocket, stretched his arm back and threw it. Another miss.

Adam took of his goggles and headphones and ran to get the knife.

"You need to ease up on your fire next time."

Adam jumped back at Fiona's voice and tripped on a rock.

"Ow! Damn it!" Adam said as he sat up. Fiona walked over to him and sat by his side.

"This why you weren't answering my calls?" Fiona said, gesturing over to the smoking gun and rusty knife. Adam looked down. He couldn't talk, but he was more concerned about the rain then himself; he didn't want Fiona to be cold so he grabbed her hand and stood up.

"… C'mon…"


	7. Can't be who I need to be

/||::||\\

Adam sat down on the bed and sighed. He moved over so Fiona could lie down and he whispered,

"I'm sorry…"

Fiona brought her hand to his cheek and kissed him softly. She hated seeing him like this and she knew it was her fault.

"…What was that for?" Adam asked gazing into her cobalt blue eyes.

"Because _I'm _the one who's sorry." Fiona looked down at her hands as Adam moved to hold them.

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine. It always is…"

"Adam," Fiona sadly whispered as she lifted his chin to look at her. "Why would it be your fault? I'm the one who…" Fiona swallowed. She couldn't finish what she said; she still didn't know why she did.

"…I can never be… enough… for you. I'm not going to give you kids, not going to be able to protect you, nothing. UGH!" Adam yelled as he began to get frustrated. "**WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL?" **Adam scream as he banged his fists on his desk. Fiona jumped back scared. 'What just happened…' Fiona thought as she put her hand on Adam's shoulder. She frowned as he shrugged it off and sprung up.

"I-I CAN'T. Fiona. Not…. Not now." Adam spoke timidly as he put back on his jacket and walked out.

"And don't follow me!" He yelled through the hall, to where Fiona could barely hear him through her sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8 Just can't put my finger on it

** Just can't put my finger on it...**

Chapter 8:

_/||::||\\_

''_I-I CAN'T! Fiona!''_

"_I CAN'T!"_

"_Fiona!"_

"_CAN'T! Fiona!"_

"_CAN'T!"_

"_Not… Not now…"_

The words Adam spoke ran in her head like a virus. '_What happened to us_?' Fiona thought as she sat on Adam's bed, holding the pillow he would always let her use when she stayed over. She closed her eyes tightly and wondered why she ever cheated on Adam in the first place…

_It was a late afternoon on Saturday in Toronto, where Fiona walked pass the Dot restaurant on her way to Adam's._

_Marky looked out the window by his booth and saw the tall brunette walk by in a red dress with a tan fur coat over it since it was a tad cold out. He immediately paid for his food he barely touched and ran outside; He put his arm around Fiona and she jumped forward._

"_Whoa! Who the hell are you?"_

"_Just the dude you'll see when you wake up in the morning baby" Marky winked at Fiona and she scoffed._

"_Umm, I'm sorry. I already have a Mr. I'm going to be seeing in the morning, so if you'll excuse me…" Fiona nervously said as she backed away, a little scared._

"_Hey, don't worry! Just tell him you're sick, and hang with me for the night. I promise, it'll be worth it." Marky grabbed Fiona's hand and she looked down. Was she really going to do it? She walked with Marky back to his condo. He led her to his bedroom and immediately kissed her roughly, already grabbing at her clothes and, surprisingly, she was enjoying it._

_Adam was the last thing on her mind._

/||::||\\

Adam bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly as he burned. The feel of the hot metal on his skin, the way the physical pain got rid of the emotional; it reminded him of the old days. It brought up bad memories and it sickened him. He re-lit with his lighter and pressed it against his other arm.

TBC;


	9. Chapter 9 Bringing back old habbits

**Bringing back old habbits.**

Chapter 9

"I knew you'd be back. This time it's just for fun though, right?"

"Yep. Just to get my mind off everything."

"Then shut up and kiss me, moron." Pushed against the couch, Adam pressed his lips to Bianca's and kissed her roughly. He thought about the first time he had gone to Bianca for a little 'Advice' and now he was back again.

As Adam kissed Bianca he forgot about everything and flipped her over on the couch, pressing his body against hers. He wasn't sure how far he'd go, he just went with the flow.

"Is the door locked?" Adam mumbled against her lips.

Bianca smirked against his and ran her tongue over his lip. "Does that answer your question?"

Adam smiled and began removing her shirt.

/||::||\\

Fiona woke up in Adam's bed and smiled, expecting to see him next to her. When she found she was alone she frowned, not only remembering that her and Adam were on thin ice, but remembering her dream.

"I was so stupid! I ruined everything, my life, my relation-ship, everything…"

"Well," Drew said from the doorway. Alarmed, Fiona jumped. Frowning, Drew continued. "You better get home before my mom does."

AN: Thanks for the reviews! They're not many but they're plenty! Much appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10 Over and over, I fall for you

**Over and over I fall for you**

(Based on the Three Days Grace song 'Over and Over'." Chapter 10

/||::||\\

Adam woke up holding Bianca tightly to him covered by one blanket on the couch. Freaking out and searching for his phone, he saw it was 3:00 AM.

Adam shook Bianca awake, who was laying by his side smiling with an arm around him, and she frowned as she sat up.

"What time is it?" She slurred half awake.

"3:00 AM! I'M DEAD!" Adam said as he jumped up grabbing his clothes.

"Calm down! Just tell your mom you got jumped or something."

"By who? You!" Adam growled as he slid on his pants. Bianca looked down hurt and laid back down.

"You know, just cause your upset doesn't mean you can just yell at me like nothing." Adam sighed. She was right and he knew it. Not realizing he hand no shirt on or binder, he walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"Im sorry. Thanks for comforting me again" Adam smirked and stood up.

"No problem. Thanks for not feeling awkward around me shirtless." Bianca teased. Adam immediately looked down and turned around. Quickly looking everywhere for his compression vest, Bianca placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. I was joking."

"I'm just… Uncomftorable…"

"Than come lay down. And in the morning, we can find your clothes and go back to our normal lives, if you want." Bianca half smiled, both upset and happy. Upset that she wouldn't have Adam as hers, happy she got to be his for a while.

Adam smiled and slowly turned around and walked back.

"Fine. Just no telling anyone of this."

"I promise."

Wrapping his arms around her, Adam and Bianca slowly fell asleep. Half asleep, Adam whispered to Bianca, "But I don't want to go back to normal. I like this."

Bianca grinned widely and kissed Adam deeply.

"I like this too."

/||::||\\

Laying in her bed, Fiona continued to text Adam.

'Come over? –Fiona'

'Adam please. You can't still be mad at me :( -Fiona'

'I'm so sorry I hurt you… Just please talk to me… -Fiona'

'Adam I love you so much. Let me explain –Fiona'

'Adam… please… -Fiona'

'I'm sorry… -Fiona'

Text after text Fiona had no reply. She turned off the TV and decided she'd talk to Adam at school tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11 I just need some time

**I just need some time.**

_Chapter 11._

Bianca yawned as she woke up in Adam's arms. She smiled at his ruffled hair and kissed him. Once she felt him kiss back she pulled away.

"Good morning Torres."

"Good morning? It feels like 5 am."

"Probably cause it's 8?" Bianca laughed and began getting dressed. She found Adam's clothes under hers and tossed them at him. As soon as they were dressed Bianca brushed her teeth and fixed her hair as Adam cooked breakfast with the limited supplies Bianca actually had in the apartment her mom barely ever comes home to.

"Mm. Eggs, bacon, OJ, smells delicious."

"Thank you. I _was _going to make you something better but there wasn't much to work with."

"Sorry. I don't make too much money with the crappy job I have."

"Nah, it must be hard having to live alone." Adam said as he brought the plates to the table and sat across from Bianca.

"It's ok… Maybe we could change the subject?"

"Or we could hurry and finish because we have to get to school soon."

"Damn. School. I forgot!"

"You forgot? You're in your uniform…"

"Uh… yea… um… Mind fuck I guess…"

"Yea…"

/||::||\\

Fiona waited by Adam's locker and looked down at her stomach. Would she keep it? Would she be ok raising it alone if Adam wouldn't stick around?

She sighed. Just then she saw Adam turn the corner and stop. He saw her waiting by his locker and he knew he couldn't hide.

"I just need some time, Fiona." Adam mouthed. Fiona frowned and stood.


	12. Chapter 12 We need to talk

**We need to talk.**

_Chapter 12_

**"Adam wait! You can't just keep avoiding me!"**

**"I told you! I just need TIME!" **

**By now Adam and Fiona had gone outside where no one could hear or see them.**

**"I don't have a lot of time to figure this out!"**

**"Figure what out?"**

**"If I'm going to keep it, give it away, get an abortion…"**

**"Fiona I'm not ready to be a dad… you're not ready to be a mom. Do you really want to have that psycho's kid?"**

**"He isn't a psycho!" Fiona yelled. She immediately frowned and looked down.**

**"Defending him! I'm sorry, but why are you even trying to be with me anymore?"**

**"Because I-"**

**"Love you? Please."**

**Fiona felt a tear fall down her cheek and whispered,**

**"Adam… You don't mean that…"**

**"I do. Was I- Was I not enough? Did I not make you happy?"**

**"You did! You made me immensely happy!"**

**"Then why… Why did you have to go to a real guy to make you happy…"**

**"I… I wanted to know how it felt…"**

**Adam felt his own hot tears fall down his cheek.**

**"You just couldn't wait for me could you?" Adam growled through his teeth as he looked down at his sleeves. **

**"…Adam-"**

**"YOU COULDN'T WAIT FOR ME. Do you know what you make me do, Fiona?" Adam said angrily tearing his jacket sleeves up and taking off the bandages on both his arms.**

**"...Are- are those what I think they are…" Adam swallowed.**

**"Yep! Burns! ALL THANKS TO YOU."**

**"Adam." Fiona whispered and tried to step closer to Adam but he backed away. Looking up she could see the tears in his eyes as he walked away backwards so he could stare into her eyes as he said the next words.**

**"Because of you… I- I can't trust you…. Just, forget me. Ok? Go back to Marky, Holly J, whoever the hell you actually have feelings for…" Adam turned and walked back to the school ignoring on the looks he was getting. Fiona couldn't go back, she ran home and grabbed the hidden bottle of liquor behind her book shelf.**

**/||::||\\**

**Adam walked to Bianca's locker where she was talking to Owen and he grabbed her by the fore-arm, pulling her through the front-doors and ignoring the comments from Owen and other kids.**

**"Hey! I thought we weren't going public! As in at SCHOOL." Bianca growled through her teeth and pulled away. Ignoring everyone's glances and stares, Adam quickly turned, placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply in front of everyone. Bianca wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, ignoring the yells from her friends, the snarky comments from their peers, Adam ignoring Fiona's shocked eyes. All that mattered right now was them.**

_TBC; EVEN THOUGH THIS WOULD BE A PERFECT ENDING XD_


	13. Chapter 13 Shocked beyond words

**Shocked beyond words**

_Chapter 13:__  
><em>

AN: The last chapter is in italics. It doesn't mean anything, I tried to fix it back but I couldn't.

/||::||\\

Adam pulled away from the kiss and leaned his fore-head against hers. She smiled and kissed him softly. They gazed into each other's eyes until the school bell rang and hand in hand walked back to class.

/||::||\\

Fiona stood on the concrete shocked. The bell had already come and gone, and she couldn't find herself to move. Did that really just happen? Did... did Adam and Bianca just kiss? These thoughts ran through her head over and over and she couldn't seem to get them to stop, to get them to make sense.

/||::||\\

Bianca bit her lip and smiled at Adam. He wrapped his arms around her and held her hand at the same time.

"You're pretty brave, Torres." Bianca smirked and nudged Adam. He laughed and looked down at her.

"Why's that Bee?"

"Uh uh, you call me DeSousa or Bianca." Bianca frowned at him, and then cracked up. Adam laughed too and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Torres! DeSousa! Cut it with the PDA!" Ms. Oh barked as she passed by them. Adam continued to kiss her but eventually pulled away.

"Disobeying school rules Cassanova?" Bianca smiled. Adam chuckled then frowned at Ms. Oh.

"Who pissed her off?"

"I heard something about a rumor going on. Something about Sav dating her?"

"Sav? Wow."

"Whatever. I got to get to class." Bianca winked and turned, but Adam had other plans.

"Hey," Adam spun her around gently. "Want to skip?" Bianca smiled brightly and grabbed Adam's hand running out the doors.


	14. Chapter 14 New look

**New look.**

_**Chapter 14:**_

__**Alright, where to?"**

"**Clothing store. You need knew clothes. This- plaid? Not cute."**

"**Umm…" Hearing Bianca talk about his clothes reminded him of Fiona; She would always say how plaid was so colorless and painful to look at. But Adam smiled when he remembered what else she said:**

"_**But it looks amazing on you. You're amazing. Everything about you." Adam smiled at Fiona who smiled back and kissed him softly. It was a perfect moment; Holding hands, smiling and kissing under the stars on a Saturday night.**_

"**Adam? Are you there?" Bianca smirked as Adam's head snapped up.**

"**Huh? Oh, yea. Shopping. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"**

"**Trust me, as sexy as **_**plaid **_**is, or at least on you," Bianca laughed as Adam blushed. "You'll love what I'll pick out for you."**

**She took his hand and they walked to the clothing store together talking about random things like sports and foods. But there was one question on Bianca's mind that she was dying to ask, but now didn't seem like the time. **

**/||::||\\**

"**Woah!" Adam yelled as he stepped out of the dressing room wearing black jeans, a red and black South Pole shirt, black and white Nike's, A black and red South Pole jacket to go with the shirt and a dark grey mini-fedora with black stripes.**

"**Perfect." Bianca whispered as she looked Adam over blushing.**

"**Checking me out, **_**DeSousa**_**?" Adam smirked as he spun around on one foot. Bianca laughed at his goofy dance.**

"**Is it that obvious, Torres?" She said as he took a step closer to her.**

"**Yep!" Adam leaned down to kiss her, until his phone went off from his other pants pocket.**

"**I'll be right back." Adam mumbled against her lips.**

"**While you're in there you might as well change back so we get moving."**

"**Will do!" Adam yelled through the door as he answered. Bianca walked to the guys section to look at different hats Adam would look good in.**

"**Hello? Mom?"**

"**Adam, I just got a call from school saying you're not in class. Where are you?"**

"**U-Uh… I wasn't feeling well and I went to the bathroom and threw up so I left…"**

"**Well you should've went to the nurse. You can't just leave!"**

"**I know mom. I'm sorry. I'm getting some Tylenol though and the nurse wouldn't do anything anyway."**

"**Fine. Don't go back to school either. Don't want you getting sick."**

"**Ok. Bye-"**

"**Wait! Geez. There was something else I needed to tell you. Your counselor ok'd the surgery." Audra sighed. "She said the insurance will handle everything if there's any problems or what not."**

"**Really! Yes! I got to go."**

"**Are you sure you're sick? You don't-" Adam faked a cough as Audra finished her sentence.**

"**Alright. Good bye sweetie."**

"**Bye."**


	15. Chapter 15 I don't blush easy

**I don't blush easy.**

_Chapter 15:_

/||::||\\

Adam walked out of the dressing room in his old clothes smiling broadly. He wrapped his arms around Bianca from behind and spun her around.

"Someone had too much fun changing." Bianca laughed as she turned to look at him.

"No, actually, it was the phone call." Adam laughed as well and kissed her softly.

"Oh. Who was it?"

"My mom, she said my counselor cleared my surgeries!" Adam smiled.

"That's great! What surgeries?"

"Chest replacement surgery."

"Oh. Ok. That's awesome, Torres."

"Thanks," Adam smiled and looked up. "Bee." He looked back down and smirked.

"You sure don't follow rules Casanova."

"I can't call my _girlfriend _what ever I want?"

"Nope!"

"I bet I could. Just try and stop me." Adam smiled and paid for his stuff. Bianca blushed as Adam held her hand and led her out.

'_Why can he make me blush so easily? I am NOT a blusher. So… why?' _Bianca thought as she walked with Adam.


	16. 16 I can see the writing on the walls

**I can see the writing on the walls.**

_Chapter 16:_

"Hey, want to grab a bite at the dot?" Adam asked walking on the sidewalk.

"Uh yea, let me just get my purse." Bianca was sitting down on a bench while Adam texted Eli to cover for him in all his classes.

"Ok."

Once Bianca stood up she and Adam walked to the dot and sat in the booth by the window. Adam looked down at the corner and saw

**ADAM HEART'S FIONA **

**FIONA HEART'S ADAM**

With a big heart around it. Adam thought back to when they wrote it a long time ago.

'_Fiona leaned over and kissed Adam softly on the lips. Sitting in the booth by the window, anyone who walked by could see how in love the two were. Adam pulled away and smiled at her._

"_I love you, I'd never leave you. Especially when you need me the most. Or the least." Adam laughed._

"_I love you too Adam. Thank you, and I won't leave you either. Once you get your surgeries, I promise I'll be by your bed side 24/7."_

"_Can't wait." Adam smiled at Fiona and rubbed her hand with his thumb."_

Adam snapped out of his thoughts when Bianca tapped him.

"Welcome back from la la land Torres. Had a fun trip?"

"Haha, um no. I was just thinking about something."

Adam still had his eyes on the writing when he spoke. Bianca looked over to see what he was so interested in. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down. Adam looked up and immediately covered it with the drink Bianca ordered him while he day-dreamed.

AN: To the anonymous review: Yes, it is a Fadam story. Don't worry, I have a plan ;)

LATE AN: "ADAM 3'S FIONA" And so on, is suppose to be the little arrow thing with ther 3 to make a heart.


	17. Chapter 17 Going away

**Going away.**

**Chapter 17: **

/||::||\\

Adam sat in silence as Bianca looked over the menu.

"S-so… um... How have you been?"

"Since this morning?"

"Or all together."

"This is extremely awkward."

"Yeah…"

Luckily Peter walked up to their table and stared at Bianca, then Adam. Then Bianca, then Adam again.

"Is there a problem?" Bianca barked. Adam reached across the table and held her hand. Peter's eyes bulged from his head.

"…What can I get for you two…?"

"A plain burger."

"Just water and a hot dog."

"Coming right up…"

"Freak." Bianca mumbled. Adam remembered when she would call him that. Adam reached for his phone when he got a text.

*Please, just meet me at my condo. –Fiona C.*

Adam sighed. He knew he couldn't just avoid this. He looked up and saw Bianca was texting away on _her _phone, so he decided he'd reply.

*Fine. When. –Adam T.*

Adam waited for a reply.

*Now? –Fiona C.*

*Be there in10 minuets. –Adam T.*

*Thanks prince Adam :) –Fiona C.*

*Don't…-Adam T.*

Adam stood.

"Where are you going?" Bianca asked confused.

"I left something at home. Be back in an hour?"

"I might as well go back to Degrassi till then. Bye."

"Ok. Bye."

Before Bianca walked out, Adam swung her around and kissed her. After a long time Adam pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled back and waved as he walked away. But Bianca noticed something; He was walking the opposite way from his house…

'_Where does that road lead to… Oh… Yea…' _

Bianca remembered walking that way to ask Fiona something a long time ago. But she couldn't remember what…

/||::||\\


	18. 18 Someday I'm going to prove it to you

**Someday I'm going to prove it to you.**

_Chapter 18:_

/||::||\\

Adam knocked on Fiona's door after 5 minutes of standing there looking at it.

So many memories… So many fights, kisses, movies, Adam didn't know if he could go inside again…. Afraid he'd lose those perfect memories…

"Hey…" Fiona said looking down.

"Hey… Can I come in?" Adam asked also looking down.

"Yea sure." She stepped aside to let him in and they both sat on the couch. Different sides of the couch.

"Adam… I need to know what to do…"

"Why are you asking me? You wouldn't have even done it if you really loved me."

"That's ENOUGH! I am so _sick _of you! For once I am tired of you! You know I love you, know I loved you and know I always will yet your refusing to believe it just because I-"

"_Just _because you cheated on me with a real guy. _JUST _because you couldn't wait!"

"I could too! Excuse _me, _a naive_ teenager, _for being curious!"

"I am not having this conversation."

"You have to listen to me Adam."

"No! I don't! I need to go home, and rest before my surgeries!"

"You were ok'd?" Fiona smiled brightly, but Adam stayed frowning.

"Yea. I was."

"That's great!"

"it would be… Except I can't be happy…"

"Because of me…?"

"Yes. I-I loved you… and you just…." Adam stood up quickly; as did Fiona. She put a hand on his shoulder and Adam let a tear fall. Fiona was already crying.

"I want to raise a child with you… I want to spend my life with you… But I can't do that first one just yet…"

"I understand…"

Adam turned around and held Fiona in his arms. He kissed her head as she sobbed into his chest and whispered, "Adam… Please don't leave me…"

After what seemed like forever, he replied, "I wont."


End file.
